peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 April 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-04-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *File 1 Taken from a haul of 1500 mixed edited radio show tapes, purchased from a Scottish collector by a group including Peel Mailing List member Haze. *File 2 from The Peel Tapes Vol.1 from Peel Mailing List member mr maudlin. *As both are mix tapes the track order is unknown. *File 3 from the SL Tapes now available has helped with the track orders Sessions *And Also The Trees only session, recorded 7th April 1984. *Frank Chickens #3, recorded 14th March 1984, repeat, first broadcast 03 April 1984. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' *Bobby Lee Trammell: If You Ever Get It Once *Maddox Brothers And Rose: Oh Susannah *Maddox Brothers And Rose: A Cowboy Has To Yell *Lightning Hopkins: Mojo Hand *Long John Baldry: Thrill's A Thrill *'File 3' begins *Echo & The Bunnymen: Thorn Of Crowns (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *Frank Chickens: Yellow Toast (session) *'File 1' ends *Farmer's Boys: Apparently (7") EMI FAB 1 #''' *And Also The Trees: There Was A Man Of Double Deed (session) '''# ''first session track'' *Last Poets: Long Enough (12") Kee Wee KW 8401 *Cure: A Forest (12") Fiction FICSX 10 *Mighty Diamonds: Mary Mack (7") Bad Gong *Cult: Spiritwalker (7") Situation Two SIT 33 #''' *Frank Chickens: We Are Ninja (session) *Tiny Town: Know Better (7" - Drop By Drop) Elastic EM 001 *And Also The Trees: Wallpaper Dying (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Yo Yo Man (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *''edit'' *And Also The Trees: Impulse Of Man (session) '''$ *''edit'' *Frank Chickens: Blue Canary (session) *Three Johns: Zowee (12" - Do The Square Thing) Abstract *''edit'' *Tools You Can Trust: Show Your Teeth (7") Red Energy Dynamo S301 *Delta Skiffle Group: Skip To My Lou (v/a 10" EP - The First National Skiffle Contest) Esquire 20-089 *Frank Chickens: Dream Theatre (session) *Echo & The Bunnymen: Nocturnal Me (album - Ocean Rain) Korova KODE 8 *''end of show'' *Tracks marked #''' also available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' also available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) John Peel 1984-04-26 gw.mp3 *2) C25 The Peel Tapes Vol.1.mp3 *3) 1984-04-26 Peel Show L599.mp3 *4) 1984-04-25-05-10 Peel Late April Early May 1984.mp3 ;Length *1) 20:51 *2) 1:02:28 (from approx 20:54 to 30:57) *3) 1:17:15 *4) 41:10 (23:56-28:09) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *3) created from L599 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Created from tapes SB077 and SB078 Many thanks to ...Weatherman22. Peel Late April Early May 1984 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) C25 The Peel Tapes Vol.1.mp3 *3) Mooo *4) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2mtyrjhzm5t Category:1984 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Mr Maudlin